


Diamond in the Rough

by levele3



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Magic, Magical Realism, Potionless - Freeform, True Love, butterfly bog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: Sunny, a poor boy living on the streets of Luster is given the opportunity of a lifetime after being arrested for a crime he didn't commit. Sunny is commissioned to enter the mysterious Cave of Wonders and retrieve only one item, a magic bottle.An Aladdin AU





	1. Prologue- The Cave of Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> The Players:   
> Sunny- the street-wise street-rat who dreams of a better life.   
> Dawn- the cooped up younger daughter of the King, just wants to stretch her wings.   
> Marianne- the feisty heir to the throne who doesn't want to marry anybody after a bad first experience with love.   
> Bog- the adviser to the King, who has ambitions of his own.   
> Roland- the captain of the guard who has a plot to win back Marianne, and take the throne of Luster for himself. 
> 
> Rating may go up

The forest closed in around him, threatening to swallow him whole, still Bog ran on. The sound of his blood pumping thudded in his ears. Every beat of his heart was in time with his feet hitting the forest floor. Bog jumped roots and dodged branches like he was made for it, which he kind of was. A boy of only fifteen, Bog was still spindly and nimble. His ancestors had once ruled this dark and wild forest and Bog felt it in his bones, the foreboding canopy welcoming him home. 

His pursuers lost track of him, hindered by the forest. It was a living thing Bog realised, and it was working in his favour. Bog was not running blind through the forest though, he was following the brooch. An old family heirloom his father had once told him. To Bog it had appeared to be only a broken old pin, an amber dragonfly broken into two separate pieces. He had found it once more while going through his father’s things. 

Bog wiped at the tears clinging to the corner of his eyes and pressed on, following the little buzzing of the wings. The brooch had not been broken after all, upon closer inspection Bog noticed the two pieces fit easily together, like a puzzle. Connecting them he had been shocked to see the brooch come to life, the wings hummed with a nervous energy and suddenly it had taken flight. Curiosity piqued Bog took off after it. He couldn’t lose it.

For one so young Bog had faced many hardships in his short life. First the death of his father, and then the young woman who he had been interested in rejected him. Broken hearted with nary a friend in the world Bog had become a recluse, hiding away in every dark and dusty corner of the palace. That was how Bog first found the hidden passageways and secret rooms. His father had been planning something, Bog was sure of it he just needed the proof. 

Bog halted suddenly as a giant cave rose up out of the forest floor where he was sure no cave had been before. It had glowing amber eyes that Bog realised with a start were made from the dragonfly pin, and the cave entrance was a dark and gaping maw. 

“Who dares disturb my slumber?” a deep booming voice asked.

The question shook the nearby trees and echoed inside Bog’s head. Had the cave really just spoken to him?

Bog cleared his throat, “It is I Bohdan, the would-be king of this forest!” he shouted back to the cave, trying to sound brave even though he was shaking. 

The Cave seemed to appraise him a moment before replying; “Only one may enter here.”

Excited by this prospect Bog made to step forward.

“But that person is not you.”

“WHAT!” Bog protested, looking around him as he could hear the sound of the palace guards searching for him through the trees.  

“You have been wronged,” the Cave accused, “you seek to do harm to those who have wronged you. You seek revenge.”

Bog’s heart sunk at the Cave’s words. It was true; he did want revenge for his father’s wrongful death. The Fae King would pay for what he did. Bog’s hands curled into fists at his side.

“You shall receive all you seek and more” The Cave spoke again, but its voice was growing fainter and it’s eyes glowed dimmer, “only one who is pure of heart and intention may enter.”

Bog scoffed surely no such innocent existed.

The Cave began to sink back into the ground, but with a final roar it bellowed, “Bring me the diamond in the rough.”

Once more it was an unassuming tree covered mound in the middle of the forest. Bog bent to pick up the brooch pieces. That voice still echoing in his head, “the diamond in the rough.”


	2. Ch 1: One Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 years later, we meet Sunny a 17 year-old homeless boy just trying to survive on the harsh streets of Luster and dreaming of a better life.

Twelve Years Later…

Sunny was well versed in sleight of hand; he needed it to survive on the harsh streets of Luster. When Pare, the large man who ran the bread stall, caught Sunny attempting to steal a loaf of the freshly baked bread, Sunny acted as a diversion so his pet monkey Imp could _actually_ steal a loaf of bread. The timing wasn’t great though as soon as Imp had the loaf in his tiny paws a group of palace guards rounded the corner and Pare called out to them, “Stop, thief!”   

Taking his cue, Sunny made a mad dash through the crowed marketplace, dodging people, livestock, and merchants, yup just another day in paradise. _All this for a loaf of bread_ , Sunny thought. 

“After him!” Roland, the captain of the guard shouted and his four best men fell into hot pursuit, swords drawn.  

The palace guards were not as incompetent as they would have Sunny believe, they were in charge of the Royal family’s wellbeing after all, and used Sunny’s thieving attempts as a training exercise to test their skills and keep them sharp. Roland’s chosen squad consisted of three nearly identical men, all tall and blonde, much like Roland himself. The fourth man, Chip, was slighter. He was shorter and quicker than his comrades, something he used to his advantage in the narrow, twisting streets of Luster

“They don’t appreciate our broke” Sunny mourned to Imp, “I have to steal to eat, have to eat to live.”

The pair rounded a corner two identical guards not far behind. 

Imp, perched on Sunny’s shoulder, looked behind him to make a rude face at the guards.

Just as Sunny made to round another corner Chip dropped down from above to land in front of him.

Sunny screamed and Imp launched himself from Sunny’s shoulder to latch onto to Chip. The distraction worked, allowing Sunny to make his escape.

Imp made taunting noises at the guards as he found an alternate route to his friend.

Sunny huffed and puffed as he ducked into a side alleyway and ran up a flight of steps. This was becoming a daily routine for him; thankfully he had mapped out the best routes to use to evade the lumbering guards. Sunny surveyed the city from one of the many flat roofed buildings before running over the edge only to grab on to somebody’s laundry line. Sunny shimmied across the line and rolled into the open window on the other side.  

Sunny was quick to his feet, and took in the stats of the room in a single glance. The room was full of beautiful women of all sizes and skin colours and every single one of them threw him a disgusted look as he intruded on their private space.  

“Morning ladies” Sunny said with a bright smile and a jovial wave of his fingers.

“Not in trouble again are you Sunny?” their matron asked.

“No more than usual” Sunny replied with a coy shrug, trying to hide the stolen loaf behind his back.

He was across the room with a hop, skip, and a jump, grabbing one of the floor rugs along the way Sunny shook it out the window before jumping.

“Wish me happy landing” he called with a quick salute as he backward dived out the window. Imp copied him.   

When it was all said and done Roland’s men returned to him a sorry sight. One of the triplets was limping from where Sunny had kicked him in the shin and the other two were covered in manure that a farmer had been selling in the market. Chip was drenched in water and looked less than happy about it. 

Roland greeted them with one of his beaming smiles not a hair out of place, “great job fellahs, really good work today!”

Chip continued to glare at his Captain. The position should have been his. Roland had only gotten it because at the time it became available he had been in Princess Marianne’s favour. Their unofficial tryst had ended more than a year ago and Chip had been hoping for a promotion. The Fae King had liked Roland though and still sung his praises even as other suitors were brought in and paraded before the princess.   

***

Alone at last with his first, and probably only, meal of the day Sunny broke the loaf in half across his knee and handed a portion to Imp.

 “And now we feast” Sunny said with a smile, ever the optimistic.

Just as he was about to take a bite though Sunny looked up, he was not alone after all. Two young children were mere feet from him rummaging through a garbage pile looking for food. Suddenly Sunny didn’t feel so hungry. Those kids needed the bread more than he did. 

“Here” Sunny said, offering his half of the loaf to the oldest of the two, a little girl who couldn’t be more than six.

Startled she shied away from him but Sunny smiled at her, “don’t worry, it’s alright.”

Not wanting to seem overeager the girl cautiously accepted his precious gift. With breakfast in hand, likely her only meal for the day the girl shyly returned Sunny’s smile. There was a code between the poor people of Luster, those who lived on the streets had to take care of one another, because nobody else would.

At first Imp staunchly refused to follow suit, stubbornly taking a bite from his share, but when he swallowed the lump of bread went down hard and didn’t satisfy. Reluctantly the monkey followed his friend’s example and presented the little boy with his half of the take.   

Grateful the young boy reached out to pet Imp’s white fluffy head.

A commotion that came from the main street quickly drew Sunny’s attention, and Imp scampered off after him, jumping up on to Sunny’s shoulder and startling him. Sunny’s height made it difficult to see over the people in front of him, but was useful in ducking around them.

“Another suitor for the princess” mumbled one of the bystanders as Sunny passed him.

Fanfare accompanied the lone rider as he paraded his way down the dirt street. He was flanked by six walking guards, three on each side, and a second horse that was burdened with the Prince’s luggage. Curiously Sunny wondered which of the two princesses this suitor was intended for. While a suitor could petition for the hand of either princess the younger one could only marry after her elder sister had. 

He wasn’t much to look at, Sunny thought, the man had an abundance of great wavy red hair on top of which was a pompous hat. His nose appeared too small on his rounded face, and his eyes too close together. A sign of distrust his mother had always said.

As the convoy approached the two children Sunny had seen earlier came running out of the alleyway and right out into the street. This otherwise innocent act suddenly had major consequences. Sunny watched in horror as the children accidently spooked the visiting prince’s horse causing it to rear, nearly unseating its rider. Outraged the prince was quick to jump to violence, withdrawing a riding whip from his belt and made to bring it down on the unsuspecting children, who still stood in the middle of the street, frozen in shock. 

Always quick on his feet, and selfless to a fault, Sunny ran out and took the hit meant for the children. The cruel leather twisted around his arm and bit into his flesh. Sunny grimaced but otherwise did not let his pain show. The brother and sister gawked at Sunny in mild wonder as they praised his heroic move, before the sister managed to drag her brother away from the scene.

“Pick on someone your own size” Sunny demanded.

The pompous prince laughed callously at the ironic request, many other spectators joined in. Sunny felt betrayed by his own.

“You were born a street rat, and you’ll die a street rat” the prince sneered, yanking hard on his whip, pulling Sunny forward and causing him to land hard on the muddy ground. 

The onlookers laughed again. _Why was no one coming to his rescue?_ Sunny knew these people; they were his friends, his neighbours. _What happened to the poor needed to stick together?_

Sunny spit on the ground after the prince and his entourage had passed. He felt sorry for the princess who would have to entertain this jerks attention. Sunny’s lips quirked up when he remembered some of the stories he had heard about the eldest princess and the ways in which she had run off her suitors. It almost made him want to feel sorry for the jerk prince but as he rubbed at the welts on his arm, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. The prince deserved what he had coming to him. 

“Come on Imp, let’s go home” Sunny motioned and Imp followed, hopping up onto his friends shoulder. 

Home for Sunny was the second floor of an abandoned and condemned building. Tonight anyways. Every few days Sunny would have to change his living quarters as the palace guards routinely checked abandoned buildings for squatters. This spot was Sunny’s favourite. He would wager anyone it had the best view in the city.

Sunny’s humble abode consisted of a huge pile of pillows that he used for a bed and a few broken tables and chairs. Sunny perched on the wide and open window ledge, and pulled aside the sun faded and moth eaten curtain. The gap in the wall was eastward facing, and as the sun set it made the palace light-up like a beacon, creating the most stunning view. The building sparkled and shined in the fading light.

“I wonder what it would be like to live there” Sunny sighed dreamily.   

He produced two apples from seemingly nowhere and tossed one to Imp while he crunched into the other one.  

“Servants to wait on you, people eager to attend your every need. You never have to worry about food, and a comfy bed to sleep in at night” Sunny listed.

Imp chirped agreeably. It sounded like the perfect life.   

Sunny reclined on his bed of pillows and Imp came over to snuggle up in his arms. Sunny watched as darkness over took the valley and stars began to fill the night sky. It was a perfect view he thought, but couldn’t help but wonder what the view from inside the palace would be like. His eyes grew heavy as sleep began to take him.

Sunny knew he could make it there if he tried; all it would take was one jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had Sunny/ Aladdin feels for a long time now, I'm so excited to actually be posting this!   
> And Imp just makes the perfect Abu, don't ya think??


	3. Ch.2: The Gilded Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown Princess of Luster is a busy woman and doesn't have time for suitors.   
> She's too busy sparring with her father's Chief Adviser.

Grand Advisor to the Fae King, Bohdan, usually known simply as Bog, stalled in his trek down the long glistening hall. He cracked his long neck and released a sigh. The palace might be a gilded cage but it was a cage nonetheless, especially to its two very independent princesses. Bog could hear the huffing and grunting from here. How disappointing.  

The future of Luster depended on the heir making a match with a foreign prince, which was never going to happen if she kept scaring them off! The unlucky suitor came bolting out of the door of a room further down the hallway, his fine leather boots sailing out the door behind him.

“I never want to see you in my kingdom again!” the princess yelled out after him.

The panicked look he gave the doorway suggested the prince would gladly obey the request.

Impatient, the prince snatched up his boots and stalked down the hallway as he passed the Advisor, Bog heard him mumble, “Good-luck marrying her off.”

They were sentiments that matched Bog’s own. Nevertheless Bog’s grip tightened on his staff and he angled it outwards, sliding it silently across the floor. 

As a result of stomping off like a scolded child the prince didn’t notice his footing. He landed hard on the polished marble floors of the palace.

“ _Oomph_ ” the prince expelled, looking up he glowered at the Chancellor, who looking down his long, twisted nose glared right back.

“Oops, so sorry” Bog apologized, feigning sincerity, splaying his long fingers across his chest.

The prince didn’t believe him for a moment but could not accuse the Grand Advisor to the King of tripping him on purpose. After everything he’d had to endure today that would just be adding insult to injury. 

“Just, be careful where you point that- that _thing_ ” the prince warned, eyeing the delicate flower motif of the metalwork that formed the top of the staff. It curled and twisted its way around a dangerous looking chunk of amber stone.  

“Of course, _your_ majesty” Bog snarled mockingly. He couldn’t remember this particular suitor’s name, after all there had been so many, and in such a short amount of time too. It seemed to Bog the Prince’s hair style was not as well kept as the day before. Almost as if a large chunk of the wavy red locks had been cut off.

“And if- _oomph_ ” the prince tried to stand but his foot had gotten tangled in his long flowing cape and sent him sliding to the floor once more. 

Bog covered his rising urge to laugh with a rough cough. 

“If” the prince continued, making his way to his feet this time, “that hellcat you call _princess_ ever manages to find a husband, Goddess forbid, I-I’ll not be coming to the wedding!” 

The prince swished his tangled cape out behind him then continued stalking down the deserted hallway. Bog sneered at the princes’ retreating form, scratching at his stubbly chin. He turned and eyed the unfriendly doorway; _she’s just a girl_ he reminded himself. Bog straightened himself to his full height of seven feet, twisted his neck until it gave another satisfying _crack_ , and gripped his staff close once more as he drew near the room the princess was in.

“I thought I told you to GET OUT!” roared the princess.

Bog ducked low into a graceful, well-practiced, bow, expertly missing the throwing knife the princess had aimed at the doorway. He heard the knife imbed its self in the door of the opposite room. Once again he straightened.

“Impressive, your Majesty” Bog praised, “I see your highness’ aim has improved since last time.”

“Oh! Bog I’m sorry, I thought you were-” Marianne had truly been startled by her fathers’ Advisor’s sudden appearance. Looking him up and down she realised how silly she had been mistaking that joke of a suitor for her fathers’ trusted right hand.

“Never mind” she dismissed the matter and offered him a small smile in lieu of an actual apology.  

“Yer father will be wanting to see you of course,” Bog said, dropping his formal speech and loosening his cloak as he spoke.

“Of course” Marianne agreed, her back turned to him, “but I won’t be going without a fight!” she challenged.

Marianne turned sharp on her heel, arm extended, sword in hand, “En garde!” she cried.

The sound of steel hitting steel echoed through the room as Bog parried her attack with his staff, “I expected nothing less from your Majesty.”  

Though beautifully designed the sceptre was not as fragile as it appeared.

Marianne watched as the Advisors’ lips twitched up into an impressed smirk and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. He had of course been expecting her attack; it had become a strange ritual for the two of them.

Marianne would often put on a show for her father when introduced to a new suitor but the moment she had them alone she would challenge them to a fight. Anyone who refused or simply couldn’t keep up she deemed unworthy.

Sparring was like dancing, it required grace, balance, and a decent partner. Bog had been her teacher in the fine art that was swordsmanship. Together they twirled and spun around the room, blocking, advancing, and fading. Once more the room was singing with the sound of their weapons clanging together.

It wasn’t long before both Marianne and Bog were panting heavily. She was taking out her frustrations on him which wasn’t fair. Really Marianne was mad at her father, his rules, the world that she lived in, the stupid stuck-up suitors! She was mad at everything and anyone except for Bog, and yet he always graciously took the brunt of her anger.

The expertly matched pair fought to a standstill as they so often did these days. Marianne rested her hands on her knees as she panted heavily, trying to regulate her breathing. Bog let his staff slip from his hands so that it clattered loudly on the floor. He found a nearby wall to lean back against as he huffed.

“Ah think Ah’m getting” he took a deep breath, “too old, for this.”

He closed his eyes and let his head tilt back.

“Nonsense” Marianne balked, “you’re only a few years older than me.”

“Eight actually” Bog corrected, he remembered the flurry of commotion the first princess’ birth had caused. After all the doctors and nurses Bog had probably been the fourth or so person to see the new baby royal. 

“Gees, you are an old man then,” Marianne teased, “pretty soon you’ll have to use that stick just to help you walk.”

“Ha ha, very funny, tough girl” Bog growled at the princess.

The comment was made without malice. Marianne knew she was lucky to have such a free and easy relationship with her father’s advisor. If only she could find that quality in one of the suitors that came for her hand.  

Marianne exhaled a sigh. One day she would be Queen and Bog would be her chancellor, and his child after him. That’s the way the arrangement had worked for the last hundred years, ever since the end of the Great War between Luster and Umbria. The war had ended when Marianne’s great-great grandfather had forced the then King of Umbria, Bog’s great-great grandfather, at sword point into renouncing his kingship. The Fae King had then taken the punishment a step further by inviting the royal family of Umbria to come live in the royal palace in Luster. He made the deposed king swear an oath of allegiance to Luster, and named him the Royal Advisor. 

Each child of the advisor had sworn the same pledge of allegiance to the current Fae King as the mantel was passed down the generations. Bog had given his pledge to Marianne’s father younger than most. Although proof was never found, Bog’s father had been accused of trying to lead a coup when Marianne was seven. Marianne remembered very little from that night, just huddling behind locked doors with her mother and sister.

Bog’s father had died that night in a tussle with the guards. In a panic Bog had run away into the night. He had been missing for several hours but eventually returned to the palace and gave his oath to the king that very night. Marianne’s father accepted the oath very solemnly.   

“We should be going to your father now” Bog said, whipping the sweat from his brow and refastening his cloak. 

“Yes, yes of course” Marianne agreed. 

“Here” he said, bending down to pick up the princess’ sword and handing it to her.

“Thank-you” Marianne said, her voice coming out small.

Not everyone had wanted her to take up sword lessons but Bog had being her biggest supporter. Advocating to her father daily for nearly a month, Bog had urged the king to allow Marianne these lessons. He knew from experience they were a good way to work out ones frustrations. He also knew the day would come when Marianne might have to defend herself. Even against him. His heart grew heavy at the thought. He had no doubts Marianne would make a fine queen in her own right. It caused him physical pain to think of what he had been planning for the last twelve years; ever since the night he found the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't where I originally wanted to end the chapter but it was getting way to long, I want to drag out somethings. Hopefully this answers a few questions but leaves you with many more!   
> *Also the first few paragraphs of this chapter was what I wrote for this story first. I just couldn't get that image of Bog tripping one of Marianne's suitors on purpose out of my head. Hehehe...


	4. Ch.3: Less Than Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griselda finds a loophole.  
> No one is happy.

When Marianne and Bog arrived in the throne room the King was not alone. Bog’s mother, Griselda was there, the two had their heads bent inspecting a very lengthy looking piece of parchment. Griselda had no official role in the royal court but, perhaps she should have, Bog mused. It would have kept her busy with her own life and out of his.

Neither one looked up as their children entered the room. Bog and Marianne shared a curious look before Bog tapped the flat end of his staff against the marble floor. The knocking echoed through the room. 

“Princess Marianne to see the King” Bog said, loud and clear.

“My little girl!” the King said looking up from the scroll at last, a pair of round spectacles perched on the end of his noise.

He offered his daughter his warmest smile. 

“I’ve been informed Prince Hadrian has left the palace, and doesn’t plan on coming back” the King said, turning quite serious.

One of the guards at the door snorted behind them and Bog fought to keep a straight face. 

“Ah, yes, well you see father, Prince Hadrian didn’t quite meet my standards.” Marianne said. There was a mischievous twinkle to her eyes as she tapped the pummel of her sword reassuringly.  

“Marianne, you’ve run off every available suitor this side of the Umber Forest!” her father said, tossing his arms in the air, exasperated. 

The princess rolled her eyes, her father always exaggerated like this.

“You’ll be a stronger ruler with a king at your side” he added more firmly.

“I’m stronger alone” Marianne said with just as much force, taking a step towards her father’s throne.  Her grip tightened on her pummel, it was a natural defensive reaction.

The king’s face fell and for a moment Marianne thought she saw the beginnings of tears in her father’s eyes, “I don’t want you to be alone” he said much more softly.

Marianne relaxed her posture, and took in her surroundings. Griselda, and the guards at the door were all looking at her with pity. Bog was looking at a spot on the polished marble floor. 

“Dad I promise-” Marianne began. She was cut off when Captain of the Guard Roland swaggered in.

“Yer Majesty I’ve come to deliver my noon report” Roland drawled, waving around a loose piece of parchment haphazardly, not waiting to be announced.

“What is he doing here?” Marianne growled, baring her teeth in Roland’s general direction. 

Roland actually had the sense to look frightened before finding a potted palm fern to hide behind. 

The King ignored the interruption.  

“Griselda has actually found a solution to our _unique_ situation” the King said, keeping his tone even. 

Bog’s eyebrows shot up so fast they almost flew off his forehead. His mother? Helping the King? Apparently she did have better things to do than play matchmaker for him all-day.

 Marianne also looked on, eyes widened in interest. As the law sat now she had to be formally engaged by her 20th birthday, a deadline fast approaching. 

“Why don’t you explain it” the King offered.

“Gladly” Griselda said, turning her sights on Marianne.

The stout woman cleared her throat and then began to recite as if she were giving a history lesson, “as everyone here knowns when the Great War between Luster and Umbria was ended a contract was drawn up between the two Kings. The King of Umbria denounced his throne and the right of his heirs to reclaim it, instead forcing them to pledge allegiance to the King of Luster and all heirs thereafter.”

It was Bog’s turn to roll his eyes, everybody knew that!

Griselda’s thin lips twitched in a self-satisfied smirk that made Bog’s blood run cold.

“A clause in the contract states that should either blood line fail to produce an heir by the time of accession that a marriage between the families is to be arranged, voiding the contract of servitude.” 

By the time she finished reading you could have heard a pin drop. As it was both heir and advisor stood in the middle of the throne room, mouths open, giving equally horrified looks to both their parents.    

Roland made non-discreet gagging noises from behind his plant.  

Griselda continued to look between Marianne and Bog, the giant smile never leaving her face.  

Marianne’s shriek broke the silence, “WHAT!”

Both of them began to speak at the same time.

“Mother please-”

“This IS ridiculous-”

Marianne tried to appeal to her father, while Bog pleaded with his mother but it was all to no avail. They both had already agreed. 

Bog hadn’t shown an interest in any woman, or man, since the girl who broke his heart when he was fifteen, and Marianne had actively run off every man who was shoved at her after the “Roland Incident.” 

In the end Marianne stormed out of the throne room, after her father explained she and Bog would have a month to “get to know one another” and formally announce their engagement.

Bog also left the throne room with a swish of his cloak, making a point to turn down the opposite hallway of Marianne.  

Having forgotten why he’d come into the room, Roland stalked angrily out of the throne room after Bog. Ahead of him Bog stopped so suddenly Roland almost ran into the back of him.

Bog turned quickly and grabbed Roland’s arm and yanked him backwards against a secret alcove in the wall. 

“This was _not_ part of the plan” Roland hissed.

“Ah know, Ah know” Bog whispered, trying to keep calm.

“This changes everything” Roland protested.

“It changes nothing” Bog growled, low.  

Roland let out a growl of furry that echoed down the hallway.

They had a plan. He would help Bog overthrow the current Fae King, pretend to apprehend Bog and after convincing Marianne he was a hero would be welcomed back into her arms. After Roland married Marianne, and was named the new King of Luster, he would be allowed Bog to return to Umbria and reclaim his place there as the rightful ruler.  

“The plan stays the same” Bog said, checking the hallway for any stragglers. 

For their plan to work absolutely no one could see them together. They had to maintain a pretense of mutual hatred, which wasn’t hard.  The pair utterly loathed each other.

They probably wouldn’t have been on speaking terms at all if Roland hadn’t gone to Bog in a moment of misguided judgment to ask him for a love potion. Roland had gone on a whim after hearing a rumor one night that the Grand Advisor was actually an all-powerful sorcerer. Bog had quickly put the rumor to rest but that didn’t mean he didn’t know a bit of magic.

Roland had been desperate. He and Marianne had been having a none to secret tryst, nothing had gone too far, but then the princess had caught him with another woman, one of her personal maids and sent the Captain of the Guard packing. Ever since then it had been an endless string of potential suitors trying to claim the hand of the feisty Princess of Luster. Each one rebuffed.

Bog who had been equally desperate had confided in Roland about the Cave of Wonders set deep in the forest. For the past twelve years he had been doing research on it and what might lie within. The most interesting of items was a magic bottle that apparently contained the power to grant wishes. At the time Bog had wanted to use that power to win the love of the girl who had spurned him, he wanted to use it to bring back his father, and most of all he had wanted to use it to get his revenge on the Fae King. All that hate had made him bitter.   

“We need to get into that cave of yours, and soon” Roland urged.

“Aye, tonight,” Bog said, palming a ring with an amber stone set in it.  

Tonight he would use the ring in a ritual that would end the mystery that had haunted him for many years now. He would finally know who the diamond in the rough was.

“However” Bog warned his thin lips twisted into a cruel smile, “only those with a pure heart are granted admission, and you my armour-clad friend, are less than worthy.”    

Roland scoffed before he swaggered away, confident in their plan.

Bog waited an extra minute after Roland rounded the corner before pulling on a sconce on the wall, which was actually a secret lever. The wall behind him opened just enough to allow him entry. Bog slipped through and followed the hidden passage way behind the wall down into his secret lab, he had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Bog to be a cross between Jafar and Scar, is it working?


	5. Ch.4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne has a good idea.   
> Dawn has a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put off updating this fic for a long time because I couldn't come up with a chapter title!   
> I still can't. But I like how this chapter flows now so I'm posting it anyway.   
> Will take suggestions.   
> Thank you to my loyal readers and my news ones!   
> I couldn't do this without you!

Dawn was sitting out in the lush gardens of the palace, feeding a flock of birds when Marianne entered the garden in the middle of a full-fledged panic attack.

The birds took flight en masse, and Dawn sighed mournfully. She watched the birds as they soared high over the garden walls and headed in the direction of the forest. To be so free, to see the world beyond the walls of the palace, they were the lucky ones. Dawn turn her attention to her obviously distressed sister.

“Marianne?” Dawn asked concerned, “what is it? I saw Prince Hadrian leave; I thought you would be pleased?” 

Marianne pointed wordlessly in the direction of the throne room for a moment before finding her voice. 

“Dad! He! Bog! Marriage!!” Marianne took a deep gulping breath after each word.

Dawn jumped to her feet.

“Woah, what?” Dawn uttered. Did Marianne just say “Bog” and “marriage” in the same sentence!

Marianne continued to breathe through her nose for a moment. At last she was calm enough to speak properly. She then explained the loophole of the Oath Contract to Dawn.

“But, that’s wonderful!” Dawn cooed, taking her sister’s hands she swung them in a circle.

Marianne had watched as Dawn’s eyes had brightened during her explanation. She dragged her feet, stopping her sister’s momentum.

“No, it’s ridiculous!” Marianne repeated. She dropped her sister’s hand and turned away from her. With a huff she sat down on the wide lip of a nearby water fountain. 

For a moment Marianne studied her appearance in the reflective surface of the water. Her hair was a mess, the short chestnut locks disarrayed, first from her challenge to Prince Hadrian and second from her proper spar with Bog. Marianne flushed at the thought, how were they supposed to spar now? After today she didn’t know if she’d ever be able to look at him again. Married to Bog? What was her father thinking? He had just ruined her one good relationship. Bog was the only person besides Dawn who Marianne felt she could be her true self around.

Dawn sprang to her sister’s side, and her reflection appeared next to Marianne’s, excitement evident in her expression.   

“But it isn’t,” Dawn protested, suddenly seeing the logic such a match would make. Gently she touched her sister’s shoulder.

“I mean, you like him don’t you?” Dawn inquired.

“What?” Marianne asked, sputtering, she turned a glare to her sister. She felt her face flush warm.

“I mean, as a person,” Dawn clarified, “I mean, he’s probably the one guy in this whole Kingdom you don’t want to hit?” Dawn waved her hands around as she spoke, endearing Marianne to her sister even more.

Dawn had a point though.

“And, you don’t even have to put him through that stupid test of yours” Dawn argued, joining her sister on the edge of the fountain.

“Hey! It’s not stupid,” Marianne countered, “that’s how I weed out the unworthy ones.”

Dawn shot her sister a look.

“You’re my sister Marianne. In my eyes no guy will ever be good enough for you,” Dawn sighed fondly.

“And if I’m being honest, if I had known about that clause, I probably would have mentioned it to you myself.” Dawn said, a little more quietly.

Marianne suddenly had a lot to think about. Dawn was right. She couldn’t scare Bog off by challenging him, they had sparred nearly every day for the past five years. Suddenly humiliation washed over her, the way she had acted at the announcement, what must Bog think of her? Her reaction had been her gut reaction to the idea of another suitor, not necessarily to Bog himself! 

Though she didn’t know the full circumstances she knew Bog’s luck with love was about as rotten as her own. With her horrified outburst she had all but rejected him.

Marianne looked out past the garden wall where she could just see the tops of the trees that were the Umber Forest. Since she was a small child and had learned of the tales of the forest from Griselda, Marianne had dreamed of going there one day. Fractions of people still lived there, outlaws and others who were rooted to the forest. She had had childhood dreams of making peace with those who still lived there.

At night one could see the camp fires dotted in the trees, and her father still received daily reports on boarder skirmishes. Luster just didn’t have enough men to form an army large enough to sweep the forest clean. The land that was once a thriving Kingdom was now wild and untamed. Her lips quirked, some people would have said Umbria had never been tame. What was once the proud Kingdom of Umbria was now amalgamated into the lands of Luster as the Umber Forest.

A new idea struck Marianne as she sat watching the tops of the trees sway in a breeze that would never reach inside the palace gardens. With Bog as her husband she could make a diplomatic mission into the forest. He was the rightful heir after all. She could appeal to the people encamped there, with Bog at her side, they just might listen. Marianne didn’t want to remove these people from their home, just the opposite; she wanted to help make the forest more hospitable. 

Roland had been one of the voices advocating for the removal of their “unfriendly neighbours” as he so eloquently put it. Several times he had tried to raise an army but the King always shot him down. The two lands were at peace, there was no need for an army. A smile pulled at Marianne’s lips. She and Bog were always going to be working together, side-by-side as Queen and Advisor, would working together as husband and wife really be so different? She would ask him tonight during their private dinner. Her heart leapt at the thought. A private dinner with Bog; how awkward.  

“Maybe you’re right Dawn” Marianne said aloud, her gaze still drawn to the forest and the new hope it represented, “I do consider Bog a friend, perhaps we can make it work.”

Marianne turned to her sister with a smile, “now it’s your turn to endure all the pressure of finding a husband.”

“Ugh, Marianne you scared all the good ones away!” Dawn complained dramatically.

The day of Dawn’s dreams had finally come; her sister had chosen a suitor proper, allowing Dawn to begin her own hunt for a husband. Dawn had always hated that law the most, the younger sibling having to wait until the elder is married first.

“If I were you, I’d just run away now” Marianne commented offhand. 

The idea of marriage still made her frown, she just had to keep thinking about it as if it were simply a contract, nothing more. Of one thing Marianne was sure, after Roland had broken her heart she had made a vow to herself to never fall prey to love again, and she intended to keep that vow. She was also sure Bog could never fall in love with her, either; she was too damaged for that.  

***

Bog stomped his way down the stone steps and into his damp and dimly lit laboratory.  

“Stuff! Thang!” he bellowed.

Damn his mother and her meddling! Marianne was the first and remained the only woman he could stand to have a conversation with because he had been so sure she would never be eligible to him. 

By the time he reached the laboratory floor his two Goblin minions were waiting for him.  

Goblin was a crude term used to describe the people of Umbria. Living in the forest had changed them in some ways. Before him stood a stout man and woman each with amphibious features. 

“Stuff” said the female Goblin, raising her webbed fingered hand to her brow,

“and Thang” said her male counterpoint, copying her,

“reporting for duty, sir” they said in unison, completing their salute.   

“Is everything ready” Bog asked them curtly, striding past them forcing his minions to jog to keep up with his pace.  

“It’s all to your specifications, Sir, just as you asked.” Stuff replied with a professional air.   

“Excellent, we’ll need to do it tonight.”

“Tonight? But sir, don’t you have that dinner with Princess Marianne?” Thang interjected.

Bog turned his sharp-eyed gaze on his minion. His lip twisted in a snarl. News certainly traveled fast around the castle.

“Roland can take of the actual leg work, my mother’s little discovery doesn’t change anything.” 

“Yes Sir.” Thang cowered.

Bog knew his words were harsh, but this day had always been coming. He couldn’t let how he felt about the princess cloud his judgement now.   

 _How he felt about her?_ Bog frowned at his thoughts. Even he wasn’t sure how he felt about her. He had always had respect for her. Marianne had been a wonderful student and now made a perfect match for him as a sparring partner. Advisor and Queen was all they could ever be.  

King consort was an awfully tempting title though.

Bog shook his head to dispel the thought. He had to stick to the plan. Put Roland on the throne of Luster so Bog could reclaim Umbria. Revenge was still forefront in his mind. He needed to make the Fae King pay for what happened to his father. 

Bog thought back on how he had acted in the throne room. A mild shame washed over him. He would have to apologize to Marianne at their - _he gulped_ \- dinner. What must she think of him?  Then he remembered Marianne’s outburst and felt a strange pull in his chest. To think that anyone would want to marry him, ridiculous indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one sitting around for a while, let me know what ya'll think... :)


End file.
